


Wake Up

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combo fill for only-1-a bc even my heart can only take so much. Hartwin. And this took me like five minutes so… beware?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**

“I thought you were dead.” Rasping breaths filled the room; the steady beeping of the heart monitor did little to settle his nerves.

The hand he was gripping firmly was as still and unmoving as when they’d brought the other man in. Three days ago.

Three days of- of waiting, of fear. “I almost lost you,” barely a whisper. It was unbearable, staring down at him, pale and so, so still.

“Wake up, Eggsy.” Harry pressed a kiss to the bandaged temple. “Oh my darling, please wake up.”

**

**Author's Note:**

> Suck on my angst. I hate me.


End file.
